


The Fantastic Dr Fox

by Political_Bastards



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Political_Bastards/pseuds/Political_Bastards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Fox takes you out for a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantastic Dr Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my ramblings from my tumblr. Damn Werritty.

'So what are your interests?' He asks, taking a sip of his coffee. You met at conference, he'd been polite and was showing a group of you around the centre, introducing people related to the party. You just so happened to catch his eye, he smiled at you. When he was done, he asked you if you wanted to go for a coffee. You agreed thinking he was kind of cute, and you might as well take the chance.

'Um, I like politics' He chuckles, 'Well that explains why you're here then'. You smile shyly, laughter echoes from next to him. You turn towards Adam Werrity, smile gone, he whispers something into Liam's ear, they both laugh. You frown and take a gulp of your coffee, ignoring the taste of soil and the fire as it scorches your throat, too annoyed to care.

Why on earth was Adam here? He wasn't Liam's adviser any more, and he might be his best friend, but really, to bring him on a date. Something touches your hand withdrawing you from your thoughts, its Liam. 'You OK?' he asks in his quiet Scottish accent. 'Yeah I'm fine.' You used that word, he can tell you're not.

He grabs your hand and pulls you away from the table and into a cupboard, behind you, you hear Adam make a noise of discontent. 'Are you sure you're alright? I do know what that word tends to mean'. You look into his pale blue eyes and shake your head. 'No Liam, I thought it would just be the two of us, why does Adam have to be here?'

Liam looks at you, realisation dawning on his face. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot.' He looks out at Adam, you see he's tapping his fingers on the table impatiently, clearly waiting for the two of you to get back. Liam sighs, before grasping your hands with his and pulling them up between the two of you.

He gazes intently into your eyes. His pale blue one are surprisingly filled with warmth. 'Look forget about Adam, I really, really like you. You make my heart flutter, and I want- no need to get to know you. I want to be with you.'

You look at him suspiciously, 'Really?' 'Yes, of course. You're brilliant, absolutely perfect. In fact you know what?-' He pulls your hands to the side, leans in and kisses you. It's brief, light, but you like it. He opens his eyes and says softly, 'I genuinely like you'. You can tell he's sincere, so you kiss him, it's longer, more passionate than his kiss. He lets go of your hands, and moves them to your waist, holding you gently, it's something you both enjoy.

You pull out, and stroke his hair, trying to put it back into place, you giggle quietly, 'I like you too.' He smiles and says 'Why don't we go somewhere else, I don't particularly like the coffee here anyway'. You giggle some more and nod, before allowing him to take you by the hand again and the two of you sneak outside avoiding Adam.

The door to the café shuts and you hear a voice call out 'Liam?' Liam turns to you with a grin on his face, before signalling that the two of you should run. The two of you cheerily run, hand in hand, from Liam's past, into the future, the Conservative Future.

As you do, you can't help thinking life with Liam if going to be fantastic. Life with the fantastic Dr Fox.

 


End file.
